Enticing Ice
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Elsa comes across Icy whilst walking around her kingdom. She finds herself intrigued by this 'mysterious' woman. Eventual romance & nudity.
1. Those Simple Sensual Dreams

**So I noticed a request (on tumblr) for an Icy/Elsa fic. I've been meaning to type one for a while, so I decided to take it up. I **

* * *

After Anna's run in with Hans, Elsa had lost all hop in love at first sight, she honestly didn't believe in that crap to begin with. Anna insisted that was because she just never found 'the right man'.

And she was right, Elsa never found the right _man_…

But staring this _woman_ in the face set her frigid veins ablaze and her brain fuzzy. She didn't even recall seeing this woman in her kingdom. And she kept track of _everyone_ who came and went. No, this woman had never been here before, just kind of appeared out of nowhere.

And that's what unnerved and attracted Elsa to her the most.

The woman looked up at her for the briefest of moments before Elsa turned from her icy stare.

_Who are you?_ Elsa thought.

She looked back up. The woman had by this time, maneuvered her way back into the cover of the crowd. Lost in a forest of faces. The woman was so tall, how could she possibly lose sight of her!? And without a name to call, Elsa was forced to retreat back into her castle.

The distance was of no help; the woman just seemed to bubble right back up in her mind. Every little feature etched into her mind. That long silvery hair that fluttered gently in the breeze—something straight out of a romance novel. The slight part of her lips as she seemed to stare off at nothing in particular (that is before her eyes found something—Elsa—to stare at). The way she carried herself—head held high, arms folded across her chest, a look of sheer confidence and stubbornness all in one go. Elsa even managed to notice a small scar on the bridge of the woman's nose. And those eyes…oh those eyes! Those beautiful, enticing soft blue eyes…

Elsa gave an angry cry as she tried to surpass her wandering mind.

For God's sake, she'd never see the woman again! She needed to stop.

With a rather exaggerated sigh, the queen flung herself onto her bed…

Not even her dreams were safe from the woman.

_She was falling. Weightless as the snowflakes she controlled. And it was wonderful. Her feet met the ground, a soft mesh of snow and innocent white feathers. She now lie on her back—shed of all cloths, arms sprawled horizontally. The snow fell lightly over her body, clinging to her lashes. It wasn't until she felt cold fingers trail down her bare stomach that she realized the woman…her dream woman was laying right next to her a very similar state—lacking clothing (except for this long see-through skirt that didn't provide any coverage at all) and snow sparkling over her pale skin. The woman was now looming over her—hair tickling Elsa's nose. Hair that Elsa dared brush a hand through. The woman said something. It was muffled. It was light and breathy. And it was incoherent. It mattered not, the silence was bliss. The woman pressed a kiss to Elsa's forehead. She, in response, pulled the woman closer until skin met skin…_

She bolted upright, trying to gain a sense of time. How could she let herself dream something like that? And about a complete stranger. A stranger she didn't even say a single word to.

Conceal don't feel, that's all she knew. That's all she had ever known. A rule she had been obliged to live by. And now…now she just couldn't seem to let it go.

And God, it's only been maybe an hour or three. She _had_ to find that woman again. She'd have to wait until the sun came up. Easier said than done. She couldn't go back to sleep knowing that she may or may not slip into that sensual dream once more.

If only Olaf could have just stayed put! Then Elsa would have Anna and Kristoff to confide in. But no, those two had to go chase that loose-cannon snowman all over, up, and down the mountain side. Elsa let out a half sigh, half growl just thinking about it. And then a slight laugh at the thought of her sister and Kristoff prancing about with butterfly nets as they ran after Olaf. And then came sweet sleep.

The minute the sun filtered through her curtains, Elsa was out of bed. She didn't have a long day ahead of her or anything like that, however she did want to keep her mind off the woman. So she would busy herself with giving the servants and break and tidying up the castle herself.

Not long into the day, one of her servants came to deliver a message; "Your majesty, there is someone here to see you. She found Olaf."

"That's wonderful news." Elsa remarked, "please send someone to fetch Anna and Kristoff right away."

The servant nodded. "Of course. She's waiting in the throne room."

It was Elsa's turn to nod as she headed in the stated direction. It would be wonderful to have Anna and Kristoff back. Elsa arrived at the door to the throne room and heaved it open. She really needed to get that resized—what was the point of having a door so large you have to put every muscle into opening it?

"Thanks for finding my—" Elsa started.

Her eyes locked into those of her dream woman's.

Elsa felt her jaw drop slightly. "I…uh…you…uh…sorry about my snowman…" Her face was growing hot. This was no time to stumble over her words. _Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel._ She repeated the mantra over and over again inside her head. Based upon the ring of ice forming at her feet, Elsa found it safe to say that 'not feeling' was not working out so well.

"You can't control them can you?" The woman muttered.

"Can't control who?"

"Your powers idiot." The woman huffed. "For crying out loud, I learned to do that when I was…"

"My parents died before they could teach me anything!" Elsa cut her off.

"Oh what a tale of woe." The woman sighed dramatically.

"Excuse me!?"

"Look, here's you ridiculously obnoxious snowman. Take it and I'll be on my way." The woman frowned. "I have places to be and this is a waste of time." She paused. "I must say, I'm disappointed."

"Disappointed? By what?" _Great, this was going well. I can just feel our friendship blossoming. _Elsa thought sarcastically to herself.

The woman simply shrugged before nudging an unusually silent Olaf in her direction.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I told him to shut the bloody fuck up!" The woman threw her hands in the air.

Elsa sighed inwardly. _Of all the people she could fall for, it had to be this woman_.

Without another word, the woman…the beautiful, stunning woman, headed for the door.

"Wait!" Elsa called.

The woman came to a halt, but didn't turn around. Didn't even turn her head.

"Who are you?"

"Icy."

"I…I've never seen you in the Kingdom before." Elsa started. She couldn't just let her leave, she… "do you need somewhere to stay."

Icy chanced a glace over her shoulder. "Well, anything would be better than that Wandering Oaken place."

"I knew I shouldn't have let him turn that place into a hotel." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. This elicited a slight laugh from the other woman.

"No kidding…"

"So you'll stay here?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."


	2. Turn Away And Slam The Door

Elsa sucked in a deep breath. She did it. She worked up the guts to ask Icy to stay in the castle. That was all good and dandy, however they were now walking down the hallway in what had to be the most suffocatingly awkward silence Arendelle has known.

"So, uh, where exactly do you come from?" Elsa tried with a half smile...practically squeezing her eyes shut as she braced herself for an insult tossed by the other woman.

Icy remained silent for a few moments; wondering if she found it absolutely hilarious or slightly upsetting that everyone was so walled up around her-always ready to be verbally attacked. She didn't mention it. "I haven't even gotten your name and you're asking me where I'm from?" Icy's raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Yeah. My name is Elsa, I kind of assumed you'd know that. I'm...you know, the Queen."

"Right." Icy stated simply. "I'm not big into politics." She shrugged.

"Yeah..." Elsa trailed off, dreading another wave of silence.

They didn't really look at each other aside from the few times Elsa decided to chance a glace in the other woman's direction. Each time Elsa could note a particular, seemingly unchanging expression. One of a rather odd blend of content calmness and fierce arrogance. Icy's soft blue eyes always fixed straight ahead, never once straying from their destination.

_Why does this hallway have to be so long?_ Elsa asked herself. _Same reason the doors are so huge._ She gave herself the answer.

She shot another glance at Icy. This time making eye contact. She turned her head abruptly, her face growing hot for the second time in under 10 minutes. And it wasn't even noon yet. _This has to stop._

Icy on the other hand couldn't possibly be more unenthused. She simply continued to stride alongside Elsa, her lazy footfalls sending slight clicks down the hall.

"So, this is my room." Elsa pointed. "My sister's is just across. And you can choose any room down this hall to stay in." Elsa smiled.

"Any?" Icy asked.

"Any." Elsa confirmed. Her smile quickly fading as Icy opened the door to her bedroom and waltzed inside.

"That's not what I..." The door slammed in her face. "Meant."

"This will do fine." Icy called from within. Elsa could practically see the woman taring of her bed sheets and replacing them with her own.

"Okay. Fine. I'll just stay in Anna's room until she gets back." Elsa muttered.

"Anna's room? This one is big enough for two people." Icy re-opened the door.

"I don't fancy sleeping on the floor." Elsa pointed out.

Icy looked over at the bed. It was in fact big enough for two. "Well, good thing your stuff is already on the floor."

"Excuse me!" Elsa practically shrieked. "This is _my_ castle thank you very much!"

"Yes. And I'm your new mentor. Consider this payment for me spending my time teaching you to keep your powers in check."

Elsa's face grew red again, this time from irritation. And with that she began to wonder why she asked the woman to stay. This whole love-sick thing was not going well."Speaking of that. When are we going to start?"

Icy shrugged. "Whenever I'm feeling for it." She let herself flop down on Elsa's mattress in that lazy, careless manner Elsa was already getting used to. She positioned both of her hands under her head, knees poised to the ceiling. "You break that with out uncontrollable powers?"

Elsa followed Icy's gaze up to a crack in the ceiling. One that was indeed spawned from a spontaneous release of her magic. "No!" She answered to abruptly.

"Of course not." Icy replied. "So, where does the snowman stay?"

"Oh, Olaf, he usually hangs around Anna."

"Who's this Anna I keep hearing about?" Icy asked.

"Why don't you tell me where you're from and why you came here...and then I'll tell you about Anna and my uncontrollable powers."

Icy gave an exaggerated sigh. "Guess I'll just have to ask Anna herself then won't I?" She paused. "And I'm sure-if you're powers are as unstable as you make them out to be-someone in town can tell me of them."

Great, not only was this woman a sass and snark master but she was also an expert in question evasion and secret uncovering as well. This was truly gonna be a long...however long this woman wished to occupy her castle. Clearly the woman wasn't going to leave until _she_ was damn-well ready to...

Oh and she was content just lying there.

* * *

**Kind of an uneventful chapter, but it'll get more exciting within a chapter or two.**


End file.
